The Ultimate Fanfiction: Pewdie, Tobuscus, and 1D
by MyCreativeMind
Summary: When Ambrosia, her sister, Erin, and her friends, Jezebel, Page, and Anna are transported into the gaming world, they must find their way to freedom. Along the way they run into PewDiePie, Tobuscus, Cry, Dan (danisnotonfire) , Phil (AmazingPhil) , and the One Direction boys. I don't own any names! Includes my own characters. Other games soon to come!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up outside in the dark, trees on every side of me. I got up and started walking, and as I walked I heard the all too familiar sound of feet crunching gravel.

"Crap," I whispered to myself, "I'd better not meet up with the Slenderman." I continued to walk forward, and I finally spotted a note. I picked it up and read it.

"Your friends are in Brennenburg Castle," I read the note aloud, "Find the portal, and join them, or meet your fate with the Slenderman." Just as I finished reading the note, I heard an ominous sound from behind me and at that point, I ran.

A little while later, after much running, I came across another note.

_Your getting warmer…_ the note read, and after I had finished reading that note, I looked behind me and saw the Slenderman, staring. Well, not really staring, more looking in my general direction, due to the lack of eyes. Anyways, I ran faster than I had ever run in my life. I wasn't about to let the Slenderman kill me.

After five more notes and three close calls with the Slenderman, I finally reached the last note.

_Five steps to the left, three steps forward, there is where your portal to safety lies… _I heard footsteps behind me and I tried to fight the flight impulse.

"Five steps to the left," I muttered as I took five steps to the left, "Three steps forward," I took three steps forward.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I was face to face with the Slenderman, but nothing was happening, it was as though I was watching a television screen with static.

Everything suddenly flashed blue, purple, and white. Then, as soon as the colors had come, everything went black and I lost consciousness.

"Ambrosia," I heard a voice, calling my name, and I felt the distant sensation that I was being shaken.

"Ambrosia, wake up," the voice called again.

"Stop shaking her, Erin," another voice said, "I have an idea," the first person stopped shaking me and set me down. There was a moment of silence, and then all of a sudden, someone slapped me.

I sat up bolt straight, one hand stretched out, grabbing at my slapper, the other holding my cheek.

"OW!" I yelled, "SERIOUSLY?"

"SHHHHH!" four people shushed me.

"Do you want to die?" one of them scream-whispered at me, she looked very familiar, with her short, dirty-blond hair and her One Direction t-shirt.

"Page?" I asked, as I looked around the room at the other three, "Jezebel? Anna? Erin? What's going on?"

"We're in Brennenburg Castle," Erin replied, pulling her long, dark brown hair away from her chocolate brown eyes, "Just like the note said." She pulled a note out of her jeans pocket, and so did the others. All of the notes said the same thing.

"When did all of you wake up?" I asked the others, "And who slapped me?"

"Well, we woke up a few minutes ago," Anna replied, pulling her very long, dirty-blond hair into a ponytail, "And as to who slapped you, that was me." She smiled maliciously at that thought. I rolled my eyes. Anna and I were best friends, but we were the kind of friends who half beat each other up every other day and had joy in the thought of it.

"Naturally," I muttered as I got up, "Did anyone find any potions? Or a lantern? Maybe some weapons?"

"It's weird, it looks like we have swords, knives, bows and arrows, and more," Jezebel answered, motioning to a pile of weapons in the corner of the room. "We also found five small bags of each, tinderboxes, oil, laudanum, and sanity potion next to five lanterns and five drawstring bags labeled with our names, which reminds me," Jezebel reached behind her and handed me four small bags, a lantern, and a drawstring bag with the Hunger Games' Mockingjay logo.

"How many weapons do we have?" I asked.

"Again, we have five sets of every weapon," Anna told me, walking over to the pile of weapons, "So we have our pick, it's really weird. Whoever put us here gave us almost everything we need."

I grabbed a handgun, a sword, a bow, and a set of arrows. I motioned for everyone to grab their things and pick a weapon.

Anna had a Pokémon drawstring bag and grabbed every knife in the pile and a satchel to put the knives in. Erin had a PewDiePie drawstring bag and grabbed an axe and a handgun and some ammo. Jezebel had a very unique drawstring bag, half Hunger Games and half One Direction, and she grabbed a bow and arrow set, so she could be Katniss. Page had a One Direction drawstring bag to go with her One Direction t-shirt and she grabbed a short sword and a club.

"Are we all ready?" I asked everyone, and everyone nodded.

We opened the door and set out into the corridor.

"I hate corridors," Erin said.

"Shut up," I told her. She was always quoting PewDiePie at home, and I half wanted to knock her upside the head whenever she did.

We continued down the hall with weapons at the ready. We heard nothing but squeaks of rats and dripping of water from the rain outside, until a few minutes after we had left the first room, when I heard footsteps down both of the halls to each side.

"Wait one moment guys," I held my arm out to stop two of them from continuing on.

"What?" Jezebel asked.

"Listen," I said and held up one finger. We all listened and the footsteps grew louder, and closer.

"Who is that?" Page asked.

"Only one way to find out," I said, and I ran forward, with everyone else following behind me. We ran down the hallway to the intersection and just before we passed the hallways, two groups of five people crashed into each other, all of them falling to the ground. We tried to slow down, but impact was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa!" I yelled as I tried to stop, but I just ended up tripping over one of the ten people, who was wearing suspenders. I tumbled a few feet and finally skidded to a stop. I slowly sat up and touched my head, which hurt a lot, and looked over at the pile of people that I had tripped over, and what I saw, I just couldn't believe.

The people pile consisted of PewDiePie, Tobuscus, Cry, Dan (danisnotonfire), Phil (AmazingPhil), and One Direction, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam. The other four were staring at the pile of boys in disbelief; Page was barely able to keep from fangirling at the sight of Louis.

Louis got up, laughing, and walked over to me, holding out a hand.

"Sorry about that," he said as I grabbed his hand and he helped me up, "Are you okay?"

"Um," I said, trying to organize my thoughts in the presence of the amazing Louis Tomlinson, "I'm fine." I dusted off my jeans and looked up just in time to see Page running at Louis and tackle him, grabbing his legs.

"LOUIS!" she squealed, obviously having lost her self control. Harry and Toby were trying to pry her off of him. I sighed and grabbed her arms and pried her away from Louis, with Harry and Toby's help.

"I'm sorry about that," I said, "She's a big fan."

"I can tell," Harry said laughing. I looked behind him and saw Liam, Zayn, Niall, all of the YouTubers, and my friends laughing. Liam was doubled over, laughing, and Pewdie was rolling on the floor, literally ROFLing.

Louis was laughing too, and, like any good sport would do at this point, he hugged Page. She squeaked and hugged him tight.

Then, out of nowhere, a growl resonated throughout the corridors. Everyone stopped laughing and held their weapons at the ready.

"This is why I hate corridors," both Pewdie and Erin said at the same time, then looked at each other and brofisted.

"This is not the time to make friends with one of your fans Pewdie," Cry said.

We all stood in silence until we heard doors opening and being torn apart behind us.

"RUN!" Cry cried, and we all ran. We ran for what seemed like hours. I looked behind us and saw what looked like a hundred bros.

I heard a yelp from behind me and turned to see Zayn fall and grab his ankle. Pewdie and Toby ran forward and guarded us while Niall, Liam, Phil, and Cry picked up Zayn and ran as fast as they could with him on their shoulders.

We all continued to run, Pewdie and Toby taking up the rear, killing any bros that got too close for comfort. I had just put my hand on a door knob to open yet another door when I heard Toby hiss in pain.

Erin opened a door to the side. Everyone scrambled into the room and Erin slammed the door shut, and leaned back onto it, breathing heavily. Cry, Niall, Liam, and Phil set Zayn down and they ended up nearly passing out themselves. Everyone was leaning over, panting and out of breath. None of us realized where we were until we had finally caught our breath.

I looked around the room and realized that we were in what must have been one of the master bedrooms. There were three beds in total. One bed was in between the two windows and the other two were on the opposite side of the room. The canopies reached the ceiling and veils covered the sides of the bed.

Out of nowhere, Toby collapsed. Pewdie caught him just before he hit the ground. Harry and Louis helped Pewdie carry Toby onto one of the beds. They laid him down on his back and he screamed in agony. They turned him over and exposed a deep gash all along his back. He was drenched in blood, it was no wonder he passed out.

"Does anyone have any laudanabandanadunam?" Pewdie asked. Most of the boys shook their heads. Niall and Liam just looked at each other and said "What?" I pulled off my drawstring bag and pulled out the bag labeled laudanum. I brought out one bottle and tossed it to Louis, who caught it and gave it to Pewdie. He turned Toby's head and lifted it. Then he poured the bottle of laudanum into Toby's mouth and made sure he swallowed it.

In a few minutes, Toby's breathing grew steadier and he didn't seem to be in too much pain anymore. We all looked at each other and were able to breathe easier knowing that he at least wasn't going to die.

"Well," Jezebel started, "Now what?"

"I think we need introductions," Dan said, "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Dan." He shook hands with the One Direction Knights (the boys).

We all introduced each other and got to know each other more. We sat around the room, just talking for at least half an hour, when I noticed something.

"Cry," I said, "Why do you have your mask on?" It was true, Cry had his famous mask on, which I doubt he really wore in real life.

"I tried taking it off," Cry said, as he tried to take off the mask, "But it seems to be glued on, with super glue."

I couldn't help but crack up; Cry looked ridiculous trying to get his mask off. Everyone else also started laughing, as Pewdie grabbed Cry's mask, put his foot on Cry's chest, and tried to kick off and pull the mask off, only resulting in a comical looking flip.

Our fun came to a sudden halt when Zayn tried getting up and nearly fell over. Jezebel and Harry caught him before he fell to the ground. They helped him to the bed Toby was in and had him sit down.

Louis forced Zayn to drink some laudanum and after he had drunk it, he soon fell asleep.

Everyone continued to talk and I spotted Erin talking to Pewdie in one corner of the room. Jezebel was getting along with Harry and Page was hugging Louis again, and Louis let her do this, while he talked to Cry.

"We should probably all go to bed," Phil piped up and everyone silently agreed.

Erin and Pewdie had already fallen asleep, Erin's head resting on Pewdie's shoulder. Harry and Jezebel were asleep in chairs next to each other. Louis was asleep and Page was stroking Louis's hair.

Everyone agreed and we all went to bed.

Dan and Phil claimed one of the other beds and Anna had claimed the last bed for herself.

I lied down on the floor and was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the challenges we will have to face in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and stared at the ceiling, wondering what horrors we would encounter that day. I didn't even know how long I had been sleeping or if it was even daytime. I turned and looked out of the window, but it was just as dark as it was when we fell asleep.

All of a sudden, I heard a pop and I sat up on the floor, looking around the room, but everything seemed normal. There were ten people scattered around the floor and in chairs, sleeping, and there were six people in the three beds. Wait, six?

"AHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed and rolled right out of bed. Everyone jolted awake except for Toby, Zayn, and Louis. Toby was still in too much pain to move, and Zayn was still asleep. Louis just grabbed a nearby pillow, threw it at Anna, and yelled "Go back to sleep!"

Harry and Jezebel had gotten up and helped Anna stand up. She took a closer look at what was on the bed and just screamed again and covered her eyes. Next to her place on the bed was a …

"Teleporting naked guy!" Erin and Pewdie said with disgust.

"Ew!" Jezebel said, turning away from it. Everyone either did this, or covered their eyes until Cry had covered the naked guy's privates with a blanket.

"Okay," he said, "It's safe to look now." Everyone turned back around and uncovered their eyes.

"Alright," Anna said, "Now that that's over, what do we do now?"

"I've got an idea…" I said, "A few of us should stay back and take care of Zayn and Toby, there's no way they're going anywhere in this state. Niall, Phil, and Page can stay back and watch them. The rest of us will continue searching the castle for either a way out, or for some food."

"What if we get lost?" Liam asked.

"Does anybody have anything we can use to mark the walls so that we don't lose our way?" Everyone searched around the room and everyone with drawstring bags looked in the bags for something to mark the walls. Pewdie finally found a sharpie in his ChaoticMonki drawstring bag and handed it to me.

"Well, there's that problem solved," Phil said, "But what about Mr. Drunk off his ass naked boy over here?"

"Someone stuff him into the closet," I said, "That way, you don't have to look at his junk while you're staying here." Everyone nodded and Harry and Cry dragged the teleporting naked guy to the closet and stuffed it in there so that it wouldn't come tumbling out.

We split our supplies accordingly, so that Phil, Niall, and Page could take care of Toby and Zayn and so that we would have enough supplies to get through the castle and come back to the room. I took out the sharpie and held it at the ready while everyone else had their weapons out.

We said our goodbyes to everyone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Page hugging Louis and Harry pulling her off of him again. I got closer so that I could hear what was being said.

"Bye Louis!" Page squealed as Harry dragged her away from Louis.

"No!" Harry said, shaking a finger at Page, "He's mine!" I nearly cracked up at hearing Harry reference Larry Stylinson. Jezebel gave Louis the evil eye at hearing this, as though she was telling him that Harry was her's.

It actually seemed as though we were all best friends now, Jezebel and Harry were getting closer, and so were Erin and Pewdie. I wondered what would happen when we had to go our separate ways at the end of our journey through this hell hole.

"Everyone ready?" Pewdie said, as he swung his backpack onto his shoulders. Everyone nodded and we left. I uncapped the sharpie and started drawing random lines on the right wall.

"Hey, Ambrosia," Cry said and poked my shoulder, "Can I try that marker for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," I handed the marker to him and he motioned for Pewdie to come over to him.

I literally turned my back for one second, and when I turned back, the wall was covered in drawn penises, and Pewdie was starting to draw a woman grabbing it.

"OKAY!" I said and took back the marker, "NO ONE UNDER ANY CIRCUSTANSES GIVE PEWDIE AND CRY THIS MARKER, EVER AGAIN! GOT IT?"

Erin was doubled over, laughing so hard, she started crying. Dan was rolling on the ground laughing. He got up and started drawing random toilets in between the penises while still laughing. Pewdie brofisted him, and tried to grab it again.

I smacked Dan upside the head and grabbed the marker again.

"NO… MARKER…" I said again. This time they saw the fire in my eyes and got the message. The door opened and Page came out of the room.

"What's going…" she started, then she saw the wall, "I don't even want to know," and she shut the door. At that, everyone started laughing. Harry and Jezebel even grabbed each other for support, they were laughing so hard. I even chuckled a little bit.

"Well," Anna said, "At least we'll know which room is ours now."

"We should get moving," Liam said, and took the marker from me; I knew that I could trust him because he seemed to be the most mature out of all the guys here. He started drawing a normal line as we walked through the corridors. We turned right and saw that the corridor had many rooms on both sides.

"This is going to take hours to go through," Harry said, "How are we going to go through all of these rooms and still have time to get back to the bedroom?"

"We'll split up," I said, "Harry and Jezebel, Pewdie and Dan, Cry and Erin, Anna and Liam, and I'll go with Louis, we'll take different rooms and whatever we find that's useful will go in a drawstring bag. Leave the doors open when you leave the room so that no one wastes time looking in that room. Got it?" Everyone nodded and we split up.

Louis and I went to the first room and met up with a teleporting naked guy party room. We backed up out of that room, fast.

"Hey, Liam," I called, "Can I use that sharpie for a moment?" Liam handed over the sharpie; I closed the door, and drew a huge X over the door.

"No one go into that room," I said, "Unless you want to rip your eyes out." I handed the sharpie back to Liam and we continued searching the rooms.

I grabbed the handle of the next door and looked back at Louis.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded. I pulled the door open and we screamed as at least twenty barrels flew right at our faces.

**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in this fanfiction. I'll try to write another one soon, but this might be difficult to due to school starting up again. I'll do my best, but I make no guarantees. **


	4. Chapter 4

We were blown backwards into the wall as the barrels came crashing down on us. I heard people running up to us from the other side of the corridor.

"BARRELS!" Pewdie screamed as I saw barrels being thrown off of the pile. Eventually they cleared an area for us to get up, and Harry and Jezebel helped us stand up. Pewdie was fuming.

"BARRELS!" he screamed, "GAH!" He stormed back and forth, throwing barrels at the walls, only managing to shatter the weaker ones. Erin walked up to him and held his shoulders.

"Pewdie," she said, "Calm down!" He was still fuming, and she did the one thing she knew might help calm him down.

"I'm sorry Pewdie," Erin said, and she slapped him. He was still fuming; in fact, he was acting paranoid, even _insane_.

"Wait," I said, "Erin, slap him again, if he doesn't stop acting like an idiot by then, we'll give him a sanity potion." Erin slapped him again, and he just fell to the ground, still paranoid and insane.

"Sanity potion, Jezebel," I said, holding out my hand. Jezebel handed me a bottle, I walked up to Pewdie, and forced the reluctant Pewdie to drink the sanity potion. After some struggling, he finally calmed down enough for him to walk straight.

"Are you okay to go farther Pewds?" Cry asked.

"Yeah," Pewdie said, "Let's just go; you know… this is why I hate the BARRELs!"

"Well, from now on everyone, just try not to look at anything supernatural," I said, "Otherwise you'll end up like Pewdie, raging, breaking, and talking to barrels." Everyone separated and continued searching all of the rooms. I turned to Louis, who was sporting a gash on his arm.

"Need some laudanum?" I asked.

"Nah, it's not too deep," he said, "Let's keep looking." We went to the last few rooms, but all we found were more tinderboxes and a few bottles of laudanum.

"I wonder if this place has a kitchen," Dan asked, his stomach growling. I looked at him and saw that he had drawn cat whiskers on his face.

"Liam gave you the sharpie," I stated, "Didn't he?"

"Yep," Dan smiled and handed the sharpie back to Liam.

"Alright, enough drawing 'pretty pictures', let's keep going, there must be hundreds more rooms in this castle. Where would the kitchen be in a castle this big?"

"Probably in the basement," Pewdie said, "That's where I would have the kitchen if I lived here. That way, the cook wouldn't be distracted from their cooking by anything happening in the castle."

"That settles it," I said, drawing my sword, "To the basement we go."

We searched for another hour, finding teleporting naked guy party rooms and a pack of grunts who wanted to use our blood as their wine. We had just defeated the last grunt when we entered a room of water. Harry was just about to take a step into the water when Pewdie stopped him.

"Do that and you'll be killed," Pewdie said, "The water monster is probably in here. One step, one splash, and he'll tear you to shreds."

"Well, how are we supposed to get over there then?" Harry asked, pointing at the door on the other side. We thought about this, when I saw the planks leaning on the wall.

"The wooden planks," I said, grabbing one of them and dragging it to the edge of the water. "We'll put them on the boxes in the water and make a bridge to the other side." I set one side on the edge of the stairs, the other on the nearest box.

"That doesn't look too stable," Louis said, "What's to say that the board won't break?"

"We'll have to go one at a time," Cry said.

"I'll go first," I said, "Whoever is going next needs to bring another board with them and pass it on to me." I took one step onto the board and heard a creak come from beneath my feet.

"Well, this should be interesting." I took another step and the board bent a little bit. I paused and waited to see if the board would break, and when it didn't, I kept walking until I stepped onto the box.

"Hand me another one," I motioned for the next person to hand me another board. Louis lifted one and swung it to me. I grabbed it and laid it on top of the next box. Walked onto the next board, and Louis stepped on the first one. This pattern continued, someone passed boards down the line, I put it down onto the next box, we continued on.

We had almost reached the door, when I got the last board. I set it down and it looked wobbly. I wasn't sure about this one, but I still stepped onto it.

The board broke in half and I fell into the water with a loud splash. There was more splashing from the other side of the room and everyone was yelling at me to get back onto a box, quickly. I ran as fast as I could, but the water monster was running faster. As I got closer to the box, Louis held out his hand to help me up. I had just grabbed his hand when I felt a sharp pain on my back, I nearly collapsed there and then, the pain was so bad.

Louis pulled me up on the box and everyone abandoned the attempt to get to the other side as Louis helped me get off of the wooden board bridge. I felt the blood dripping down my back from the wound and by the time we reached solid ground, the entire back of my shirt was soaked in blood.

I fell to my knees and tried to keep my breathing under control while trying not to cry. I looked up at the others and found that my vision was going blurry and it took all my strength to stay conscious. I saw a figure take some object and reach for my back. They touched the wound with some liquid that burned when put on. The pain was so terrible that my strength failed me. All I heard as I blacked out was a scream that sounded a lot like mine.

**I'm going to be taking a break from writing this fanfiction for a while. Instead, I'll be writing another chapter in a book I'm writing that my friends have been requesting that I get working on. If there are anymore chapters in the next few weeks, they will have been written by my sister and edited by me. Once I finish the second chapter in my book, I'll post another four chapters written by me. Sorry if you're hooked on this fanfiction and you can't wait for the next chapter; you're going to have to wait a while. **


	5. Chapter 5

I was in my computer animation class, the teacher instructing us on how to work with the computer animation program, Alice. We were programming Alice to turn her head and talk to us. I gave the command and Alice turned her head, but she didn't talk, she smiled, and stared at me. Her smile grew wider and wider and her face came closer and closer until all I saw was her face. She started laughing manically, the laugh getting creepier and louder and her eyes glowed red.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in Brennenburg Castle, back in the bedroom. I was laying on one of the beds, covered by the comforter. I turned my head and saw Cry sitting in a chair, keeping watch. Everyone else was gone.

"Where are the others?" I asked. Cry looked up, noticing that I was awake, and smiled.

"Hey! She's alive!" he said, half sarcastically, "The others are out searching. Toby and Zayn and better now, so they went along too."

"How'd I get here?"

"Carried you," Cry replied, "You been out cold for a day or two. No offense, but you are kind of weak when it comes to pain."

I ignored that weakness comment and focused on the timing of events.

"Are you sure that it was a day or two?" I asked.

"Well, it's just an estimate," Cry said, "We can't tell when it's daytime because it's always dark outside, and there aren't going to be many clocks in a castle like this."

I looked out of the window and saw the night sky, lightning and storm clouds blocking the stars and moon. It was weird that there was no daytime in this place, but I had more important things to deal with.

"The wound?" I couldn't feel any pain, but I was too afraid to move. I didn't want to trigger the pain again.

"It's almost healed," Cry replied, "We found some bandages on the way back here. If we hadn't, you'd probably be dead by now, either from blood loss, or infection."

"That's good," I said, "Anyone else get hurt?"

"Nope," Cry replied, but he seemed troubled by the fact, "It's just been really quiet lately. I don't like it, it's unnerving."

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said, but I didn't like it either.

I sat up slowly, paying attention to any sign that would indicate that the pain was returning, but all I felt was stiffness.

"You guys find any food or water?"

"Some, but not much," Cry said as he reached down and grabbed a water bottle. He handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing it. "When do you think the others will be back?"

"Soon I hope," he replied, looking at the door, "Maybe they found some more food and water, or other supplies too."

We sat in silence for a while and I became lost in thought. I wondered who brought us here and when they would let us go, if they ever would. I wondered if our families were looking for us, or if our captor somehow froze time, so that we had no one to look for us.

If time was indeed still going on, I knew that Pewdie, Cry, Toby, Dan, Phil, and the One Direction boys' fans were missing them. Wondering why their next video hadn't been uploaded, and why One Direction wasn't being seen anywhere. All Page, Jezebel, Erin, Anna, and I had were our families.

My thoughts traveled to my mom and dad. Sure, they were divorced, but I missed them both dearly. And what about my other friends? I knew that I wasn't the most popular girl in school, but I wondered if any of them even missed me.

It was strange, thinking of life, outside of this strange realm we were trapped in, continuing on without us.

The door knob started to turn. Cry stood up fast, pistol aimed at the door, ready to shoot any bros that came in.

"Careful," I said, getting up and standing right behind Cry, "Don't shoot anyone friendly."

"I won't." The knob stopped turning and the door slowly began to creak open. Then…

BOOM! The door burst open and Dan and Phil came running in, cat whiskers on both of their faces. They were followed in by Erin, Anna, Page, Jezebel, and the One Direction Knights. Pewdie and Toby were in the hall, shooting at what I assumed were bros and the other nasties that must be running around the castle. Cry ran into the hallway and helped Pewdie and Toby keep the monsters at bay as they backed into the room. As soon as they were in, Liam slammed the door behind them.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around at everyone. They were panting and out of breath. Half of them sporting cuts and gashes, Liam even had a bad head wound, that was still bleeding.

"We were ambushed!" Louis said, trying to catch his breath, "We were just minding our own business when we saw a room being guarded by a grunt."

"Pewdie shot him," Toby continued, "Then a whole crowd of them came running after us."

"Guys!" Liam exclaimed, leaning on the door, "They're trying to get in, I can hear them scratching at the door!" A claw broke through the wood door and cut Liam's shoulder. He hissed in pain, but kept leaning on the door to keep them out.

"Pack up everything," Cry said, "We're moving, NOW!" Everyone grabbed whatever they could and stuffed it in the bags. We grabbed our weapons and got ready to leave. Another claw burst through the door, scratching the side of Liam's head. Harry leaned back on the door and motioned for Louis to get Liam away from the door.

"Is everyone ready?" Harry yelled over the growls coming from outside the door. We nodded. Harry jumped out of the way, and the door was shredded.


	6. Chapter 6

The door shattered into a million tiny shards, flying in every direction. They scratched us up a bit, but luckily, no one was seriously hurt by them.

Cry, Toby and Pewdie shot at the bros who poured in. The bros dropped, one by one, but there were still a few outside.

We ran out of the bedroom and down the hall, following the sharpie trail. The bros were closing in. Cry, Pewdie, and Toby kept shooting at them, but missed more than times than they hit.

"Why can't real life be like games?" Pewdie cried, "And why don't I have better aim?"

"Just keep shooting!" Cry yelled, "DIE! Uh… friend."

We reached the water and I hesitated just before the bridge we had made. I didn't want to risk being attacked again, and Cry was right when he said I wasn't good with pain.

Someone ran into me and I turned around.

"C'mon!" Cry said, grabbing my wrist with one hand while he kept shooting with the other, "Let's go!"

We ran, Cry dragging me behind him, Toby and Pewdie behind us, still shooting.

We made it across and we were just about to run up the stairs on the other side when Cry yelled "Stop!"

We came to a halt and looked behind us. The bros were coming across the bridge, breaking the boards and splashing into the water loudly, drawing the attention of the water monsters. They got a quarter of the way through the water when the water monster caught up with them and tore them to shreds. Bits of rotten skin flew everywhere, and the water turned blood red.

We watched as they were shredded, catching our breath and taking time to tend to wounds. Liam had sustained the most injuries and Harry and Jezebel were cleaning up the cuts and covering them with bandages.

Once Liam was all patched up, we went onward and found another room for us to stay. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

There were fifteen beds along both sides of the long walls, as though this room was designed just for this group. At the very end to the room was a lounge area, with three couches and a few armchairs. On one side, near the door, there was a kitchen area and on the other side, near the door, was a door which I assumed led to the bathroom.

We walked into the room and we were awestruck at the room.

"Nope…" Erin said, shaking her head, "Nope, nope, nope, nope… this is NOT real… nope! This isn't real life!"

I walked up to her and pinched her.

"OW!"

"Yep, it's real…"

Each of us claimed a bed and set our stuff down on the bed.

"We can't lose this room," Niall said, looking around, "It's just too valuable."

"You're right," Zayn said, "But if the door breaks…" he turned to face the door, expecting the normal wooden door, but this door was made of hardened steel, which would be impossible for any monster to get through.

"Okay, nevermind," Zayn said as he turned back around, "I guess we'll be safe here for a while."

Dan ran up to the kitchen area and opened the fridge door. It was stock piled with almost every food imaginable. Dan squealed with delight and grabbed the hamburger meat.

"I'm cookin' dinner tonight!" he yelled, grabbing more items and putting them onto the counter next to the fridge. He turned on the stove that seemed to appear out of nowhere and put a pan on top of the burner.

We settled into the room and started talking to each other again. Harry and Jezebel were in two armchairs next to each other. They seemed to be getting closer lately, almost more than friends. Erin and Pewdie were talking too, like they had been friends for years instead of only a few days. Liam walked up to Erin then, and she smiled and started laughing at something he had said.

Page was by Louis again but she was asleep, cuddling up next to him. Louis looked at her and I could tell that nothing was going on between them. Sure, it seemed like Louis loved her, but only how a brother would love his sister, nothing more.

Niall, Anna, and Toby were sitting across from Harry and Jezebel. They were laughing at something that Toby had said and seemed to be getting along fine. Niall got up and walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed some potato chips that were in a cabinet. Dan grabbed the bag from him and put it back. He grabbed an apple and threw it at Niall, who caught it and walked back to Anna and Toby.

I sighed and was just about to sit down on the bed I had claimed when I saw Cry sitting on one of the couches, motioning for me to join him. I walked up to the couch and sat down next to him.

"How's your back?" he asked. I stretched, testing for pain. I felt nothing.

"It's fine, hardly feel a thing."

"That's good," Cry said.

"DINNER'S READY!" Dan yelled, carrying a plate with 15 juicy hamburgers on it. Phil followed Dan, carrying two bags of potato chips, and fifteen water bottles.

"Awesome!" Niall said, running up to Dan and Phil, grabbing a hamburger, a water bottle, and a bag of potato chips all for himself. He scurried off to one of the chairs, sat down, and began to devour his food.

Dan and Phil set the rest of the food down and we all grabbed some. It was ridiculous how hungry we all were, not having noticed it until now. I guess when you're running for your life, you don't notice anything else.

We all began to eat, savoring the taste of the hamburgers, enjoying the sensation of our mouths being moist as we drank the water. I had never truly appreciated food and water until now.

We sat there in silence, eating, no one talking. I reached into the bag of potato chips, but what I felt at the bottom of the bag certainly weren't chips. I grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out of the bag.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys," I said, breaking the silence, "Look," I opened the piece of paper that had been crumpled up and tried to figure out what was written on it, which wasn't made any easier by the grease stains.

I read the note aloud:

Congratulations, on finding the room I made especially for you all. We've taken you out of your lives and away from those you love. Your girlfriends, boyfriends, friends, and families are all awaiting your return. But before you go, I've got some challenges for you all.

You'll have to find your way out of Brennenburg Castle, without being torn to shreds by grunts, suitors, brutes, and the kaernk. Find the blue portal and go through it. Once you have gone through the blue portal, I'll give you more instructions on the other side.

Don't die; I can't bring you back to life. The portal will be heavily guarded, so be careful. I've provided you with more supplies; they're under your beds. And please don't be cowards; it's no fun watching you go through the castle if you don't do any fighting. Just keep in mind, your life, is now under my control.

Sincerely,

S.D. & B.

I finished reading the note and looked up. Everyone had stopped eating; even Niall wasn't devouring his bag of potato chips.

"Well," Zayn said, "At least we know we've been put here for a reason."

"Yeah, to be guinea pigs in this sick bastard's very own Hunger Games," Pewdie said, "Why should we even participate?"

"How else are we going to get home?" Zayn asked, "I've got Perrie to think about. Louis's got Elenor, and Liam's got Danielle! It's basically our one way out."

"You're not the only one who's got someone on the other side Zayn!" Pewdie was fuming now, "I've got Mariza to think about too, which is why I don't want to be risking my life out there and end up dead."

"Zayn's right Pewds," Cry said, "We need to fight our way out, it's the only chance any of us have of seeing our loved ones again, the only chance you've got of seeing Marzia. Think about it, what other choice are S.D. and B. giving us?"

"Speaking of S.D. and B.," I said, "Who are they?"

"I've got an idea…" Erin said, "I just hope I'm wrong."

The good mood we were in before had faded and had been replaced with a sense of hopelessness and despair. No one knew how long it would take us to escape and that's what scared us the most. Just the prospect of not knowing when we were going to leave, when any of us would see our loved ones again, made us feel as though we were going to be kept here in this dark miserable place forever.

I didn't have a special someone on the other side, but Page had her boyfriend. I'm sure that she missed him; I would if I had a boyfriend.

"I think it's time for bed guys," I said, and everyone silently agreed.

"We should have a couple people keep watch while everyone else sleeps, just to be sure we aren't ambushed," Cry said, "I'll take first shift."

"So will I," I said. Cry nodded at me and we got up with everyone else.

I went to my bed and looked underneath it. Under it were some bandages, a map, and another bag, about the size of an average backback. Next to those was a box. I pulled everything out and set each thing down on the bed. I pushed the bandages and map to the side and looked at the bag. It was blue and looked a lot like the backpack I used for school. I looked inside and saw that some of my clothes were there. I picked up my grey cardigan and looked around the room, wondering if anyone else had a bag like this. Erin, Jezebel, Page, and Anna were looking through their bags, which had their clothes in it. It looked like the same went for the One Direction Knights and the YouTubers.

I pulled on my cardigan and set the backpack to the side. I crawled up to the headboard of my bed, sat down, and pulled to box closer to me. I took a closer look at the outside of the box. It was blue, my favorite shade, and the same color as the backpack. I paused and took a look around the room. Before, I could have sworn that every bed was the same color and had white or black comforters, but now, each bed had different colors on it, the users' favorite color. My bed was the same shade of blue as the bag and the box. There wasn't much I could do about that, so I opened the box and nearly screamed at what was inside.

Inside the box were some of my personal items. My camera, my medication, my favorite book, my cell phone, my mp3 player, even one or two of my stuffed animals were in there. Along with those were cords to power and recharge everything electronic in the box. I picked up my camera, and opened the flap on the bottom, where the SD card would be, and there it was. I turned the camera on and went through the files. They were definitely mine. I remembered taking some of these pictures, making some of these videos. How had S.D. gotten these?

I walked over to Erin, who was looking in her box, which was a soft shade of lavender, just like her bed and the backpack. In her box were her 3DS, cell phone, mp3, and her makeup, along with the chargers. She pulled out all of her electronics and makeup and found pictures at the bottom. They were pictures of our dogs. Our black and white bichon frise/ poodle, Oreo was posing for the camera, like he always did. I recognized that picture, I look it myself. Another picture had our tan poodle, Macy, hiding, like she did every time she had her picture taken.

"How did S.D. get this stuff?" Erin asked.

"I don't know Erin," I told her, "I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the lyrics to Arshad's song "Girl on Fire". The lyrics belong entirely to Arshad. Now please, enjoy the next installment in The Ultimate Fanfiction…**

I looked around the room and saw that the story was same for everyone else. Page and Jezebel had pictures of their cats and their mom and dad, and Page had a picture of her boyfriend. Anna had a picture of her cat, Jasper, and her mom, dad, and four sisters.

Everyone else had their pictures too and were looking at them, as though it were the last time they'd ever see the people in the pictures ever again, which might actually be the case. Everyone had also gotten different supplies. Some had gotten bandages like I had; others got items such as duct tape, ibuprofen, watches, and compasses.

S.D. had struck another nerve with most of us. He hit us where he knew it would hurt by reminding us of the people we had on the other side.

Cry cleared his throat and everyone looked up.

"We can't let this guy keep affecting us like this," he said, "C'mon, let's just go to bed, and we'll search the castle for the blue portal tomorrow." We all silently agreed and everyone except Cry and I went to bed.

Within a few minutes, the room was filled with the sound of the deep breathing of sleepers. Only one sound stood out from the rest. One person was snoring. I tried to locate who was making this sound and found which bed the sound was coming from. I tiptoed along the side of the bed to the pillows and lifted the comforter to uncover their face.

Pewdie was snoring, loudly. It was a miracle he wasn't waking himself up. I let the comforter fall back onto his face again and I walked back to Cry.

"It's a miracle he's not waking anyone up," Cry said as he sat down on the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. I pulled out my mp3 and realized I didn't have my headphones.

"Crap," I muttered.

"What?" Cry said, pulling out his gun, and looked around the room for some hidden nasty.

"Geez Cry, put the gun down," I said, "I just remembered that I broke my headphones before all of this, so S.D. couldn't have sent them."

"Oh," Cry put away his gun and relaxed, "I've got mine if you want to use them." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some ear buds.

I was just about to politely decline when a note fluttered down and landed on my lap.

"Look under the table," I read it aloud, "Signed, B."

"I guess B.'s working alone tonight," Cry said as I looked under the table.

"No way!" I said as I pulled out some Hunger Games headphones. I meant to buy them before all this happened, but I never got to. I wondered if we'd be able to keep anything we get here.

"Cool," I whispered in awe. Cry held out a hand and I gave the headphones to him. He inspected every inch of it, as though he was looking for a bomb planted in the speakers.

"All clear," he said, handing them back to me.

"Really?" I said, grabbing them.

"You can never be too careful."

I plugged them in and put them on. Normally I would have listened to One Direction, but seeing as I was hanging out with the boys, I decided to listen to "Girl on Fire" by Arshad.

I loved this song; I actually had a video of the lyrics that had just hit 190,000 views on YouTube before we were transported into the castle.

_They don't own me,_

_ I'm not a piece in their game,_

_ Can't control me_

Gosh, how perfect were these lyrics for our situation. S.D. and B. making us play their games, like we were disposable pawns and they were the chess players.

_Just one kiss, and,_

_ I will be hooked to her fire, her,_

_ Flames are surrounding me now_

I wondered if would ever be able to get out of the castle and find my Peeta. My sweet, lovable Peeta, who would love me even in the worst of times. Maybe I could find a love so strong, that even after two Hunger Games and a full fledged war, we would still be madly in love with each other.

I looked at Cry and saw that he was almost asleep. I scooted closer to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped.

"Wha- huh?"

"You were falling asleep," I said.

"Oh, sorry,"

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"The first night," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"You haven't slept in three days?"

"Nope,"

"Cry…" I started to protest, to say that he should get some sleep, but he stopped me.

"No," he said, "I'm staying up."

"No you're not," I said, "I can take care of myself, just get some rest."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. There was a pause.

"Maybe I should wake one of the others up," he looked at the beds, as though deciding which unlucky soul would have their dreams cut short.

"No, let them sleep," I said. "I'll be fine."

Cry's eyes began to close and before I knew it, he was fast asleep.

I got up and walked to the door. The window was near the top and looked really thick.

"Probably bulletproof," I said, tapping the glass. All of a sudden, the face of a suitor popped up and I jumped and nearly screamed. There was a lock on the side of the door, so I locked the door. The suitor scratched at the door, but nothing happened. I guess the door really was monster proof.

My heart was beating fast and I was trying to calm myself down after that jump scare. I walked back to the couch and on my way there, I felt strangely tired.

My eyes were drooping and my feet were dragging. I had just reached the couch when I plopped down next to Cry. My eyes closed all of the way and I began to dream.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes. The room was light and I smelled the scent of bacon being cooked. I was warm, warmer than I should have been under the circumstances. I looked to my right and saw someone's hand. I looked up and to my left and saw Cry, still sleeping. He had his arm around me and looked happier than I had seen him since we got there.

I was about to carefully more his arm and move away when Cry woke up. He groggily looked around the room until he saw that he had his arm around me. He pulled it away, quickly.

"Oh, sorry," he said, looking away in embarrassment.

"S'okay," I said moving away a little, "I didn't realize how close I was when I sat down."

"Well, would you looky here," Dan said, sneaking up on us. We both jumped. "The two lovebirds are awake."

"No, Dan, it's not like…" I started.

"We weren't…" Cry began.

"Don't even deny it you two," Dan said, cutting us both off, smiling, "We need some love around here, it'll really brighten up this place."

I looked behind him and saw that everyone else was still asleep.

"How come you're the only one awake?" Cry asked.

"Nightmare," Dan said, frowning. He looked past us into nothingness, remembering his dream. He shivered.

"We'd better wake up the others," I said as I got up. Dan, Cry, and I woke everyone up, one at a time.

As I woke Erin up, she groaned and pulled her comforter over her head. I tried to pull it off, but she was too strong. Finally, I lifted the comforter off of her toes and tickled her feet. She squealed and sat up.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I called back to her as I walked over to Louis's bed. I tried to get him up, but he threw his pillow at my head. I had to do this matrix move in order to avoid it.

"Geez Louis!" I tried to wake him up again, this time; he threw a stuffed animal at my head. I caught it and saw that it was a pigeon.

"Kevin?" At that point, a crazy idea came to mind. I brought Kevin to one of the burners on the stove.

"Hey, Louis!" I called as I dangled Kevin over the open flame, "Wake up or I'll turn Kevin into our next meal!"

Louis peaked out from under the covers and when he saw how close Kevin's tiny head was to the flame, he flipped out.

"KEVIN!" he screeched, scrambling out of bed to save Kevin from being cooked. His yell woke up anyone who wasn't already awake. Niall jumped nearly two feet off of his bed. Harry and Toby actually fell out of bed, they jumped so badly.

Louis basically tackled me, trying to get Kevin. I fell back and smacked my head on the wall. My vision went blurry for a moment, and then cleared up.

Cry was standing over me, holding out his hand. I look his hand and he pulled me up. I looked over at Louis, who was stroking Kevin's head, whispering sweet nothings to the stuffed bird. He looked ridiculous. Harry walked up to him and patted his back.

"It's alright Louis," Harry said, comforting his best friend, "She didn't hurt Kevin, the mean lady didn't hurt him." Louis was nodding as Harry said this, looking like he was going to cry.

I was rubbing the back of my head, which had started to throb.

"Geez Louis, all you had to do was grab Kevin, you didn't have to tackle me!"

"He's sorry about that," Harry spoke up for Louis, "He just loves that pigeon to death. We don't really know why, we just accept it."

Page ran up to Louis and Harry and started petting Kevin, as though he were a real pigeon.

"Page," I said, "You do know that that pigeon isn't real right" Harry facepalmed and Louis gasped and stormed up to me. His face was a few inches away from mine and he was furious over my insult of a stuffed bird.

"Don't," Louis said in an ominous voice, "Ever… insult Kevin… like that… again."

I backed away slowly and Cry got in between Louis and me and held him a safe distance away from me.

"Calm down Louis," Cry said in his calming voice. Louis's breathing became less heavy and he started to calm down.

"Sorry Ambrosia," Louis said. Cry let go of him and everyone relaxed. I looked to my right and saw Dan standing there with a plate full of bacon, just looking like an innocent child. He was staring at us, waiting to see if all the yelling was over. He then held out the plate, motioning for us to take a piece. I grabbed a piece and bit a chunk off. So did Louis.

There was silence as we ate our bacon. As the silence grew louder, we heard monsters clawing at the door, trying to gain access. We just stood there though, knowing that the doors wouldn't give way. Plus, the door was locked, tight. Eventually after a few minutes of futile clawing, the monsters left.

"So, how's life?" Pewdie asked. We all turned and stared at him, as though he had just asked us if we wanted to go out and meet the monsters in the hall.

"What?" he asked, "It's an honest question, how's life?"

"Oh I don't know," Anna said sarcastically, "We're just in a castle, trapped with a bunch of blood thirsty monsters who want to use our blood as wine, our fat as butter, and our muscles for hamburger meat. How do you think we're doing?"

"Geez, Anna," I said, "Way to be direct."

"Anyways," Cry said, breaking the tension at least a hundred times better than Pewdie's failed attempt, "We should go out, explore for this blue portal S.D. and B. mentioned in the letter."

I pulled out the map that I found under my bed and spread it out on the counter next to the stove. We spent the next half an hour planning our adventure, and when we had finally come up with a solid plan, I rolled up the map and stuffed it into my backpack.

We all collected our things and gathered together at the door. Liam was standing by the door waiting to unlock the door. I caught his eye and nodded. He unlatched the lock and flung the door open.

**AN: I wish that I could keep going on with this story right away, but I'm going to have to take a break from writing The Ultimate Fanfiction for a while. I just had surgery (wisdom teeth out), and I'm in recovery. Because of all of the meds I'm on, it's not the best idea for me to be writing much because I'm not able to think as clearly as I would be without all of the meds. I'll start writing as soon as I can, but it may be a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please excuse any bad grammar usage or any unclearness. I'm still on meds for pain from my wisdom teeth removal and I'm writing this at 2:00 a.m. while watching Cry and Russ's Livestream.**

Liam opened the door and a brute popped out of nowhere. It lunged at Liam, who fell down, and landed on top of him. The brute was just about to tear Liam to shreds when a bullet hole appeared in the brute's gaping hole of a mouth. It fell, dead, on top of Liam. Louis and Liam were able to move the brute off of him and Louis helped Liam up. We all turned to see who had shot the gun, and saw Erin holding a gun. She started celebrating and she was laughing.

"YES!" she yelled, "Right in the vagina!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, starting to chuckle, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Erin said, covering her mouth.

"That was a vagina monster," Pewdie explained, "The mouth is sideways and the mouth looks like a vagina."

"Or," Louis said, walking up to Harry, "Did it look like a pussy?" Harry blushed and everyone laughed.

Once we had all stopped laughing and caught our breath, we left the room and journeyed down the hallway, farther than we've ever gone before.

We found ourselves in a room with two doors, one with the label "Storage", the other with the label "Study".

"We are not going to the Storage area!" Erin said.

"Well, if that's normally one of the hardest areas in the game," Cry said, "Then that's where we have to go." He opened the door to the storage area and we went into storage.

The whole room was dark and we couldn't see a thing.

"Does anyone have their lanterns?" I asked. The YouTubers and the One Direction Knights brought out their lanterns. Anna, Jezebel, Page, Erin, and I didn't have a lantern. I guess we just got all of the other necessary supplies and they got the lanterns.

The room around us had been illuminated. There were stairs in front of us, leading to the long hall ahead. The end of the hall ended with a fork and split off in two directions.

"Ready guys?" Niall asked. Everyone nodded.

"TO NARNIA!" Pewdie yelled, as he held his lantern in the air and ran to the end of the hall, and we lost visual of him. A growl from a bro resonated through the halls and we heard Pewdie running again, this time, he was running back to us.

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" Pewdie was yelling, and he ran and hid behind Niall and Zayn and crouched behind them, "RUN!"

We turned around and ran out of the storage area. We found a few large boxes and we blocked the entrance to storage. The bro tried to break through, but only met more wood after he broke through the door.

"Well, that wouldn't happen in the game," Erin said, staring at the bro.

"The bro wants my ass!" Pewdie screamed. Cry, Erin, and I started laughing so hard that we could barely stand up. Jezebel, Page, and Toby just face palmed. Everyone else was just confused.

"You'd need to be a bro to get it," Erin said.

"I thought a bro was a grunt," Harry pointed out.

"It's also a fan of Pewdie's," I replied.

A growl echoed from behind us and we ran into the Study. We ran in one by one as Cry kept the door open for us. I was the last one in before Cry slammed the door and trapped us in this room.

The study was basically a bedroom with an extra desk. There were doors on either side of the room leading off into the unknown.

"Split up," I said, "A third of us go to the room on the right, a third go to the room on the left, the rest explore this room. Look for anything out of the ordinary or anything that stands out."

We split up into three groups, five people in each group and headed to the different rooms. I stayed in the main room with Cry, Phil, Jezebel, and Harry. We searched the room from top to bottom, throwing and tearing apart things as we went. We ended up with a large pile of potions and random items we might be able to use.

From the room on the left, I heard someone yell out that they found a key. I went into the room and saw Dan holding his fist in the air, his fingers wrapped around the key. I held out my hand and he gave it to me.

"Where does this go to?" I asked him.

"Don't know," he said, "There wasn't a label." I shoved the key into my pocket.

"We'll find out later." I said. Harry poked his head into the room from the main room.

"Ambrosia," he said, "You might want to see this,"

I went back into the main room and saw that Cry and Phil had moved a bookshelf away from the wall, revealing a secret door.

"It's locked though," Harry said. I walked up to the door and pulled out the key from my pocket. I put the key in the keyhole and turned it. There was a clicking sound and the door opened. I let go of the key and it disintegrated.

"I'm guessing we're supposed to go in there." Phil said from the other side of the bookshelf. I grabbed a candle from a nearby table and went into the tunnel the door had revealed. It looked like the tunnel had been carved out with a spoon.

"Come on," I called out to everyone behind me, "Get the others from the other room and let's go,"

We walked through down the tunnel without much trouble. There weren't any bros showing themselves and that had me worried. I looked over at Cry, who was walking beside me. I saw that he shared my worry.

After walking for what seemed like hours, a dim light shone from one of the turns in the tunnel. We approached the light, and when we were near enough, I pushed open the door at the end of the turn.

A bright light shone over us, so bright, we had to shield our eyes.

"Look away!" I yelled as I turned away. I saw everyone behind me turn also. After a few seconds, the light dimmed and we turned back to the door.

"Everyone okay?" Phil asked, rubbing his eyes. Everyone nodded, except for Cry. He was staring at the door, a blank expression on his face. I walked in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Cry?" I asked. He wasn't responding. He just stared at the open door, his red eyes not even tearing up. Wait, red eyes?

Out of nowhere, Cry grabbed my throat and started choking me, his blood red eyes glaring into mine.


	11. Chapter 11

My vision was beginning to fade and my world was turning into darkness. Through the dark veil, I saw Pewdie trying to pull Cry away from me. Louis was trying to pry Cry's fingers away from my throat. My vision continued to fade and soon I was enveloped in a sea of darkness.

I remembered an old injury, one I had dealt with for two years before it had finally been healed. I couldn't remember if I had been running or jumping, wearing high heels or wearing no shoes at all, all I remembered is that I was an idiot when I was injured and it could have easily been prevented.

A dull ache resided in my right foot, one that hadn't been there for years. I had thought that it had been healed, after following the doctor's orders and losing the weight. It had gone away for a while, but now it returned, growing increasingly painful.

My vision returned, I was on the ground, panting. I heard scuffling in front of me, but I couldn't look up to see what was going on. I was struggling to catch my breath.

"Cry, stop!" Pewdie was yelling. I forced myself to look up and saw Toby, Pewdie, and Zayn struggling to get Cry to calm down.

"Take the sanity potion, now!" Jezebel yelled, trying to pour the bottle of potion into Cry's mouth. She managed to get him to swallow it just before he tried to bite her hand.

I struggled to stand up. I nearly fell over and Louis helped me steady myself. Cry was still struggling to free himself from Toby's, Pewdie's, and Zayn's grasp. Cry had begun to scream with rage.

"Why isn't the potion working?" Toby yelled, trying to make himself heard over Cry's yells, "He should have been back to normal by now!"

"I don't know!" Jezebel yelled, looking at the potion bottle, "Maybe it isn't enough!" She grabbed another bottle and poured it into Cry's mouth. There was no improvement.

"We've got to leave him behind," Zayn said, "He'll try and kill us all!"

"No," I managed to say. Zayn looked at me like I was crazy.

"He just tried to kill you Ambrosia!" Zayn exclaimed, "You of all people should agree with me on this one."

"No," I insisted, "We'll take him with us, tie him to a chair or something. He's not himself and if it had been someone else, he wouldn't leave them behind." Zayn paused for a moment, then nodded. We made our way back to our room, miraculously avoiding the bros while Cry's yells echoed throughout the halls.

I noticed a dull ache in my right foot, where my old injury had been. I guess the doctor was wrong and the pain had nothing to do with my old weight. I limped a little behind everyone else. Louis noticed and slowed down to my pace.

"You okay?" he asked, motioning to my foot.

"Yeah," I said, "Just an old injury. It should stop hurting after while."

Louis continued to walk by me while we made our way back to the room. We reached the door and I was about to walk inside when I realized we didn't have any rope. I turned around and stopped Niall and Phil, who were just behind me.

"Niall, Phil, I need you to go and find some rope," I told them. They nodded and continued walking down the hallway while the rest of us went into the room.

It seemed to take ages for Niall and Phil to return with the rope. Pewdie and Toby were still trying to keep Cry from going off into a killing spree and he almost got free a couple of times.

When Niall and Phil finally returned with the rope, Louis grabbed it and I motioned for Pewdie and Toby to make Cry sit in a chair. He struggled as Louis tied his arms to the chair. Louis then had to tie Cry's legs to the chair as well, when Cry nearly kicked him where it counted.

When Cry was secured to the chair, Pewdie and Toby let go. They were able to catch their breaths as the rest of us tried to come up with a new plan.

"What do we do now?" Zayn asked while he paced back and forth.

"We need to keep going," I said, "One of us can stay here with Cry and the rest of us can continue down the tunnel."

"And what if that person can't handle him," Pewdie panted, "What if he gets loose?"

"I have an idea," Anna said. She walked over to her bed and rummaged through her things. She pulled a miniature crossbow from the pile and walked back over to us.

"It's a dart gun," she said, "One prick from the tip of one of these bad boys and you'll be out cold."

"That's good," I said, taking the dart gun from her, "I'll take the first shift, the rest of you go on and search for the portal."

"Are you sure?" Toby asked, "He did just try to kill you."

"I'm positive," I replied, "Now go, the sooner you find the portal, the sooner we can get out of the castle." Everyone grabbed their weapons and bags and prepared to leave. Jezebel and Harry were talking in one of the corners of the room, and I could have sworn I saw them holding hands. It looked like they were quickly becoming more than friends. Page was still by Louis's side, but it looked like she had calmed down around him; those two were now like brother and sister. It was great how everyone had come together in this place. I looked at Cry, who had quieted down, but was now trying to bite his way out of his restraints, and my heart dropped.

Before they left, Dan put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He smiled reassuringly and walked away. It was weird, how one moment, I felt nothing out of the ordinary, but after all that had happened, I realized that maybe Dan was right after all. Maybe, Cry and I were more than just friends. I watched as everyone left, my thoughts revolving around Cry, my heart yearning for the sweet person I knew was trapped inside the insanity.


	12. Chapter 12

I spent the next hour making sure that Cry didn't chew through the ropes, sitting by his side, just hoping and praying that an idea would come to mind. There had to be a way to return Cry to his normal state; there just had to be a way to break the curse. Wait a moment…

I remembered a line from a movie I had seen a while back, something about Snow White… anyway, the line said something like almost any curse could be broken by true love's kiss. If this was indeed a curse and not just insanity, it would explain why the potion hadn't worked when Jezebel had given it to him.

I had sorted out my feelings about Cry and I knew that I was in love with him, but if I kissed him, would it be enough to heal him? There was only one way to find out…

I walked over to Cry and grabbed his mask. In response, Cry tried biting my hand. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Geez Cry!" I yelped, "Watch it!" Cry growled, sounding uncannily like a mad dog.

I grabbed Anna's dart gun and looked at the darts.

"Do these have different doses of whatever's on them?" I said, examining the first dart I found. Near the end, engraved in tiny letters were the words "Low Dose". I put that dart into the dart gun.

"I hope this works," I took a deep breath and walked back over to Cry. "I'm sorry about this Cry, it's for your own good." I said, aiming at his arm. I took the shot and the dart flew right to the target. Cry yelled once more, then he slowly began to fall asleep. When I was sure that he was under, I grabbed the mask again. The glue must have dissolved because this time when I pulled at the mask, it came off without any trouble. I was finally able to see the face of the man I had come to love.

It was strange how I had never noticed it before now, but his hair was brown, somewhere in between medium and dark brown, and his hair looked like someone had used their hand to mess it up. I tried to come up with words to describe his face but I couldn't. (AN: Cheesy… I know…)

I realized that I was staring at Cry's face; I shook my head and came to my senses. I didn't know how long the dart's sedative would last, so I had to do this quickly.

I lifted Cry's face and brought mine closer until our lips were a little more than an inch apart. I paused praying that this would work. I closed my eyes and then, I kissed him.

Almost immediately, I felt lighter, happier than I had since before we had arrived at the castle. Through my eyelids I saw a soft pulsating glow, and I felt warmth radiate from Cry.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, and when I pulled away, I wished it could have lasted longer. However, the glow coming from Cry was growing brighter, and I had to shield my eyes, even though they were closed. Waves of heat radiated from Cry, heating the cold castle air.

Slowly, the glow began to dim again and the waves of heat began to fade away, the cold castle air taking its place. I uncovered my eyes and looked at Cry, who was beginning to stir. I scooted closer to him and knelt by his side just before he opened his eyes, which had gone back to their beautiful hazel.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sup." he said, and I laughed and hugged him, overjoyed to hear his soothing voice once more. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dan said from the doorway, I turned to see him leaning on the door frame, "The lovebirds reunited once more."

I laughed, not even bothering to deny it, there was no point. Cry was smiling and laughing too. I remembered that Cry was still tied to the chair and I untied him. He got up and stretched, then he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Awwww," Dan said, "Cuteness overload!"

"Why are you back here Dan?" I asked.

"I came back to do my shift," he replied, "But I see that there's no longer a reason to watch over Cry, so why don't we go back to the others and keep looking for the portal?"

We agreed and gathered what we would need. I was packing some food, just in case, when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Cry with his bag, ready to leave.

"Thanks Ambrosia," Cry said, "I honestly have no idea what happened, but what I do know is that I'm back because of you."

"No problem Cry," I said, blushing a little, "I know this is going to sound kind of corny, but I felt like if I didn't find some way to get you back, I'd probably join you in the insanity." Cry held out his hand and I took it.

"I'd feel the same way," Cry said. We were in our own little world… until Dan coughed.

"You guys ready?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," I replied, and still holding Cry's hand, Cry and I walked out into the hallway.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to get very old, very fast," Dan muttered, bringing out his sword and twirling it, "You may need your hands you two." Of course, Dan was right on that one. I brought out my sword and Cry brought out his pistol and we continued down the corridor.

After a few minutes we had found no bros or suitors or monsters of any kind. We had just begun to relax when we heard a scream from the dirt tunnel. We ran as fast as we could without tripping over the bumps and rocks on the ground.

When we emerged on the other side, we found a full fledged battle taking place between our companions and what seemed to be every monster in the castle. The prize: control over the portal.

**Well, here you go, the second to last chapter that takes place in Amnesia: The Dark Descent. NO, it is not the end of the story; we still have quite a few more games to go. I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter…**


	13. Chapter 13

It was total chaos. There was blood staining the floor and we couldn't tell if the blood was from the bros or from one of us.

Dan immediately ran over to Phil, who was being cornered by a small group of bros. As he made his way to Phil, he slashed at all of the bros he passed, some falling to the ground immediately, others continuing forward.

Cry began to fire at the bros and any that got too close were decapitated by my sword. We made our way to the middle of the room, where Pewdie and Toby were massacring the bros they met.

"NIPPLE SHOT!" Pewdie cried, "NIPPLE SHOT! NIPPLE SHOT! QUADRINIPPLE SHOT!" At that point, Toby was trying not to laugh at Pewdie's outburst while he shot at the horde coming his way.

The pile of dead bros began to pile up, but more continued to come.

"How many fucking bros are in this mother fucking castle?!" I heard Erin yell.

"Just keep killing them!" Anna yelled, throwing knives in every direction, hitting a bro every time. The bros began to spread out, with less of them there to attack us, and I thought that we may finally be winning.

I heard a cry from behind me. I turned to see Dan fall down, a brute in front of him, its blade covered in blood. Phil immediately cut its head off, but four more came through the door.

Pewdie and Toby shot two of them down right away, but the other two went in opposite directions, one heading off to where Harry, Jezebel, Liam, and Louis were fighting, the other heading Page, Zayn, and Niall's way.

Jezebel turned around just in time to see the brute swing at her. She avoided the blade, with it only grazing her arm. She notched an arrow and shot at the brute point blank. The arrow stuck out of its mouth and it fell to the ground.

Cry and I noticed that Phil was epically failing at dragging Dan's unconscious form way from harm, so we made our way over to him and helped out. Cry helped carry Dan while I kept the bros at bay. When we got Dan to safety, Phil fell beside him and cradled his lifeless form, crying hysterically.

On the other side of the room, Page was literally jumping off of the walls, doing ninja moves that I never knew she could do. I mean, I knew that she was in dance, but this was ridiculous. She moved with incredible speed and clubbed the monsters on the head with amazing force. The brute was still making its way over to her when Jezebel shot it in the head with an arrow, somehow missing everyone between her and the brute. Page nodded at her and continued to fight.

There were only a few monsters left and they were killed quickly. The room was silent for a while as we began to relax.

That's when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Justine? Is that you my love?" a creepy voice from behind me said.

I turned around to see a suitor coming towards me. I didn't have a gun and this thing was insane. A simple cut wouldn't stop him. My sword would be worthless against it.

I tried to fight anyways, swinging the sword at him. He didn't respond and kept coming at me, even with the deep gash in his chest.

"Shit," I said, as the suitor knocked my sword out of my hands. I reached into my bag as I backed away, searching for my gun. I must not have brought it, because it wasn't there.

My back hit a soft surface and I turned around, finding myself weaponless, and face to face with a grunt.

"I thought we got all of those!" Toby said, taking aim at the grunt.

"Don't!" Cry said, stopping Toby from shooting, "You could hit Ambrosia." I was true; the way everyone was spread out, if they missed at all, I would be hit.

"Fuck," I muttered, being cornered by the grunt and the suitor. My back hit the wall and I sunk to the ground. Just then, the grunt fell, a knife sticking out the back of its head. Anna had thrown a knife, having the only clear shot, and killed it, but the suitor was still coming towards me.

"He he he," it chuckled, its dry voice cracking as it did, "Come here, Justine, don't be scared. I don't bite, much." Knives stuck out of its back, and Anna kept throwing more, but it didn't notice. It just kept walking forward. When it was less than a foot away, I started to panic. Tears rolled down my face and I fought the urge to plead for my life.

_This is it,_ I thought, _I'm a goner…_ The suitor raised its claws and I shut my eyes, braced for the final blow.

I heard three guns shots and the suitor fell to the ground. Cry came running over, gun still raised, aimed at where the suitor had stood moments ago.

He lowered the gun and I shakily stood up as he walked over to me.

"Shh," he said. He wiped away. I buried my face into his shoulder and he pulled me closer. "It's okay, they're gone. It's all over."

I began to calm down and the tears stopped falling. I looked up at him and gave a little smile.

"There's the girl I love," he said, giving me a quick kiss. I heard a few coughs from the others and remembered that Dan was the only one who knew about Cry and me. Dan…

"Wait, where's Dan?" I asked, looking around the room. Behind Zayn and Niall, Phil was cradling Dan, who was covered in blood.

"Dan…" I said, walking over to the two. Jezebel came with me, being the most experienced with medicine, holding some bandages, laudanum, a couple pieces of cloth, and another bottle that I didn't recognize. Everyone else stayed back, giving us some space.

Dan was barely conscious and he winced with every movement. There was blood at the corner of his mouth and the front of his shirt was soaked in blood and torn apart.

Jezebel had Phil lay Dan flat on his back and she bent Dan's knees. She then gently took Dan's shirt off, exposing the stomach wound. It was deep, I could tell, and it was still bleeding profusely. It was obvious that if we didn't get the bleeding under control, Dan wasn't going to make it.

"Jezebel…" Phil managed to say through the tears, "Please, do something." She grabbed one of the pieces of cloth and opened the bottle I didn't recognize.

"Disinfectant?" I guessed.

"Yeah," she said as she covered the top of the bottle with the cloth and tipped it, "Ambrosia, grab one of the other cloths and put it in his mouth. Dan, I'm not going to lie, this is probably going to hurt a lot." I put the cloth in his mouth and backed away to give Jezebel some room to work her magic. She gently dabbed at the wound and Dan screamed in agony. Even with the cloth in his mouth, the scream echoed throughout the room. Jezebel continued to clean the wound and when she was done she poured half of the laudanum into the wound, making Dan scream even more. She then gently wrapped the bandages around him.

"That's as much as I can do right now," she said, "It's not much, but it'll have to do."

She monitored Dan for a while, waiting for the laudanum to work its magic. She occasionally checked under the bandages, looking for any decrease in bleeding. Dan tried to fall asleep a number of times. There, the pain couldn't affect him, but Jezebel wouldn't allow it

When the bleeding had stopped, she made Dan drink the rest of the bottle of laudanum.

"He should be fine now," she said as she cleaned up, "He's going to be in some pain, but he should be able to move without bleeding out." Dan smiled up at her.

"Thank you Jezebel," he said. She smiled back at him, wiping her hands off and cleaning them with water from a water bottle.

"No problem." She and Phil helped Dan stand up and when he could stand on his own, she walked back to Harry and took his hand.

I was content, we had survived the battle, and we were hopefully on our way back home.

Cry and Pewdie were talking. Pewdie was studying Cry's face, wondering how the mask had come off. Cry just shrugged. Harry and Jezebel were in their own little world, with just the two of them in it. Everyone else was tending to their cuts and scrapes.

I walked over to Cry and Pewdie and took Cry's hand.

"I think it's time to go," I said, and Cry nodded. We walked over to the portal and I motioned for everyone to follow after us. I looked at Cry, who nodded, and together, we walked through the portal.

**A.N.:**

**So, you know the QUADRINIPPLE SHOT! That Pewdie was yelling… yeah, Microsoft Word says that QUADRINIPPLE is a real word… I wonder what the definition is…**

**I'm only realizing now just exactly how badass our characters are… I LOVE IT!**

**I thought it would take me longer to write this… turns out it was pretty easy once I got into it. Now, if only I could finish my AP Stats homework as fast as I finished this chapter…**

**This is not going to be the last chapter, there WILL be more games that we travel to, but it's not going to take place in a horror game this time. I will give you a hint though: **

**Toby plays this game frequently. **

**That's all I'm saying about it, but I know that I'm going to enjoy writing about it and I hope that you will enjoy reading it. If you have any suggestions for games I should make them travel to, please comment and let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14 (Preface)

Cry and I stepped through the portal and we were enveloped in darkness.

We immerged on the other side of the portal and found ourselves in a blue room. In the middle of the room were two chairs and in front of the chairs was a television set.

Cry and I walked over to the chairs and saw that there was a note on one of them. I picked up the note and began to read it while Cry read it over my shoulder.

_Cry and Ambrosia,_

_Congratulations you two. Excuse my Rihanna reference, but you two really have found love in a hopeless place. Let's just hope that your love doesn't come to a tragic end…_

_I've decided to give you a brief glimpse of what's been going on in the outside world without you. Just press the power button on the TV, and the television will take it from there._

_~ S.D., J.B., and B._

"When did J.B. come into all of this?" I asked, looking back at Cry. He just shrugged. I stuffed the note in my pocket and sat down on one of the chairs and Cry turned on the TV. A British news program came on as Cry sat down in the chair beside me.

"It's been a month since the boy band, One Direction, has been seen," a news reporter began, "There is still no word on their whereabouts, but police are still investigating."

Video footage of screaming, sobbing One Direction fans rolled and a few clips the boys' friends and family played.

"Harry," a woman, who I supposed was Harry's mom, said, "Honey, please come home." A tear rolled down her cheek and a girl, who I assumed was Harry's sister, Gemma, tried to comfort her.

I stared at the screen, wondering what news would come next.

The channel automatically switched to another channel. A Swedish news program began to play, but I couldn't understand the words.

"Berömd YouTuber, Felix Kjellburg, PewDiePie som hans fans känner honom, har saknats under den senaste månaden, hans flickvän, Marzia Bisognin, som erbjuder en belöning för information som kommer att hjälpa i hans tryggt återvändande." the reporter said.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"She said, 'Famous Youtuber, Felix Kjellburg, PewDiePie as his fans know him, has been missing for the past month, his girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin, is offering a reward for any information that will aid in his safe return.'" Cry translated. I looked at him in amazement.

"How did you…?"

"When you play games with Pewds for a while, you pick up a few things." I shook my head and chuckled.

The channels switched again, one after another, reporting on Cry's, Toby's, and Dan and Phil's disappearance. Finally, the report about Anna, Jezebel, Page, Erin, and I came on.

"Anna Johnson, Jezebel and Page Clofflin, and Erin and Ambrosia Drake haven't been seen since the beginning of the month. Their families have come together and collected funds to offer to anyone who has information on their whereabouts." The reporter said. The program cut to footage of our parents and family.

"Jezebel, Page," their mom said, "If you're watching this, just know that we're looking for you." Footage of my mom and dad came up and I sat up and leaned closer to the TV. They were talking to each other… I mean, actually talking to each other. But this isn't what surprised me the most, what surprised me most, was that they were actually in the SAME room together; this hadn't happened since before the divorce, and now… it looked like they were actually getting along.

"Ambrosia, Erin," my mom said in tears. Behind her, my dad let a few tears flow too. It was bizarre to watch. "We're doing everything we can to find you, just please, be safe."

The TV shut off and Cry and I sat there in silence. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and quickly wiped it away, hoping Cry hadn't seen. He had. He got up and grabbed both of my hands and pulled me up.

"We're going to get out of here," he said. He pulled me to the portal that had just opened on the other side of the room.

"Ready for the net adventure?" he asked me. I nodded. We both stepped into the portal and were enveloped in darkness once more.

All of a sudden, we were falling from a tree, having been transported onto the edge of one. We hit the ground hard and lost consciousness.

**I just had to write another one today… the idea just came to me and I had to write it! Why can't doing my homework be this easy?!**

**This would be the next chapter in the fanfiction, but I didn't think anything where the characters aren't in a game should be considered a chapter… so I'm just calling it the preface…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the preface to the next chapter. Enjoy **


	15. Chapter 14

I woke up, lying on the ground, staring up at a bright blue sky. I looked to my side and saw that Cry was still next to me, beginning to wake up. He opened his eyes and when he saw me, he smiled. I gave him a quick kiss and he chuckled.

"Well, hello to you too," he said. We sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where we were.

"Okay, where are we?" I asked, "And where are the others?" Then, I noticed the square sun and how everything was block shaped.

"We're in Minecraft," Cry replied, "As to where the others are, I have no idea."

We stood up and brush the dirt off of our clothes, which had been changed while we were out. We were both wearing new jeans and t-shirts. Cry's t-shirt was white and mine was gold. Our weapons and lanterns had been taken from us, along with most of the bottles we had, but we still had our bags and the laudanum.

I heard someone call out our names…

"AMBROSIA! CRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Anna was screaming at the top of her lungs, just like she enjoyed doing. I stepped forward and hissed in pain as I stepped with my right foot.

"What's wrong?" Cry asked.

"My foot," I said, gritting my teeth, "I think I reinjured it."

"What happened the first time?" he asked.

"It was stupid," I said, continuing to walk through the pain, to the place Anna's voice came from. The pain increased with every step and by the time I was about to go around the corner of the hill in front of us, I couldn't take the pain anymore. My foot just couldn't handle my weight anymore and I fell to the ground. Cry ran up to me and helped me stand back up. I put my arm around him and he helped me walk to Anna.

Anna was sitting on the ground, with most of the group with her, minus Harry, Jezebel, and Pewdie. She looked up and saw us.

"Well there you two are," she said, not even taking notice of the fact that I couldn't walk without help, "What's up?"

"Really Anna?" I said, "You really need to ask?"

"What?" she asked innocently, "I got used to the whole injured foot thing back in high school; I'm used to seeing you limping because of it." I rolled my eyes while Cry helped me sit down.

"Did anyone else get word on the world outside?" Cry asked Anna.

"Yeah, we all know what's going on," she said, "I guess we were all in our own little limbos in between worlds."

"Where are Harry, Jezebel, and Pewdie?" I asked.

"I'm assuming that Harry and Jezebel are somewhere together," Anna replied, "And I'm not sure where Pewdie is."

"Shouldn't we be looking for them?"

"Yeah, we should, but right now, we're trying to find a place to stay for the night and for a way to restock on weapons."

"I have an idea," Erin piped up, "We're in Minecraft right? It should be easy to get wood." She walked up to a tree prepared to punch it.

"Erin, don't do…" I started, then she punched the tree and yelled in pain, "… that." I facepalmed. "Idiot…"

"Hey, dude," Phil said, motioning over to Dan, "Come over here." They looked in a hole they found and Dan cried out, "HEY GUYS! IT'S A CHEST!"

"Really?" Cry walked over to them and looked into the hole, "Awesome!" he said, jumping into the hole. I heard him open the chest and I saw him passing its contents to Dan and Phil.

There was an iron axe, wood, a crafting table, and enough food for all of us. Cry also passed up fifteen boxes that had been in the chest. Then, he climbed out of the hole, with a map in his hand.

He walked back over to me and sat down beside me. We studied the map together and tried to figure out where we were. Just like in the game, the names of the players, in this case us, showed up on the map. In one corner was this huge blob of random letters, which was definitely where we were now. Towards the middle of the map were two names, Harry and Jezebel and not far from them was Pewdie.

"Zayn, Louis," I said, motioning for them to come over to me, "Go and find Harry, Jezebel, and Pewdie. Cry you go too. I'd go with you, but I just can't."

"I may have a solution for that…" Zayn said, he went off to the crafting table and took some of the blocks of wood.

"We found a note from S.D., J.B., and B. before we found you and Cry," he explained, as he crafted something, "In the note, S.D. and B. gave us instructions on how to make some things we might need. Most of the things he told us made sense why we needed them, but we couldn't figure out why we needed one of the instructions until now…" He had just finished making what he was crafting and he lifted them off of the crafting table.

They were crutches, wooden crutches. They couldn't be too sturdy, and they probably wouldn't last long, but they worked. I stood up and Zayn brought the crutches over to me. I hopped around on the crutches for a while, getting used to the feeling.

"Are you sure you want to go Ambrosia?" Cry asked, "I'm not really sure that's such a good idea."

"I'm sure Cry," I responded, "I want to go to find them."

"Alright," Cry sounded unsure about the whole thing, but I knew that there was nothing to worry about.

Zayn, Louis, Cry and I made our way to the center of the map, where the icons for Harry and Jezebel spun in circles. I just hoped that they didn't go off the map.

"So," Cry said, breaking the silence, "What happened to your foot?" He looked at me, expecting an answer that wasn't just 'It was stupid'.

"Well," I started, "It was my 16th birthday, and Jezebel, Page, Erin, and I were in the back room of our local library. I had started to play music and we were all running around, having a good time, when I felt a sharp pain in my foot."

"What did you do?" Louis asked.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head, "I was being stupid. I don't even know if I was wearing the high heels I had worn that day or if I wasn't wearing shoes."

"So, wait," Zayn started, "You're saying that you've lived with this pain for 4 years now?"

"Yep."

Zayn was just about to say something else, when we heard screaming from up ahead.


	16. Chapter 15

"JEZEBEL? HARRY?" I called out, recognizing their screams. Zayn, Louis, and Cry ran towards them and I hopped along behind them, trying to keep pace.

When we were finally able to see them, Harry had climbed to the top of a tree and was helping Jezebel up to the top. Directly below them was a creeper, looking up and jumping in excitement.

"Shit…" Cry and I said together. Zayn and Louis had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell is that thing?" Zayn asked.

"It's a creeper," I explained, "If you get too close to it, it blows up." Zayn's eyes widened.

"How do you kill it?" Louis asked, looking up at his best friend, who was hanging onto the tree as though his life depended on it… which it kind of did.

"Sword is the most effective and safest way to kill it," Cry said, "But you can kill it by hitting it and backing away while it follows you." I heard a hissing sound coming from behind me and turned around to see another creeper preparing to blow.

"GAH!" I hopped out of reach of it just as it blew. My yell had alerted the other creeper to our presence. It slowly crept towards us and when it started hissing like it was about to blow, I hit it with one of the crutches, sending the creeper flying a few feet back.

"Yeah! Hit it again!" Harry yelled from the top of the tree, letting go for a split second to punch the air. The creeper looked up at him and his face went pale as he grabbed the tree again. The creeper turned back to us and approached us again, this time staying out of the crutches' reach. I swung at it again, but it was too far away. Zayn had picked up a bunch of rocks on the ground and was throwing them at the creeper, hitting its head each time with amazing accuracy.

The creeper prepared to blow up again, but just before it was about to blow. Cry whacked it on the head with a branch he had found. The creeper fell over and its body disintegrated, leaving a pile of gunpowder in its place.

Cry scooped up the gunpowder while Louis and Zayn helped Harry and Jezebel out of the tree. I looked around for more monsters that may have been lurking around corners and hiding in the shadows, but luckily, there were none.

"Where are the others?" Jezebel asked.

"Back at camp," I replied, "We came looking for you two and Pewdie."

"Have you found him yet?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet," Cry replied, "We should probably keep looking for him though."

We headed for nearby woods and made our way through the trees. Jezebel walked ahead of everyone else. She walked behind a tree and I heard a gasp.

"Jez?" I hobbled over to the tree and found myself teetering near the edge of a hole that hid behind it.

"Whoa there Amb," Louis said, grabbing onto the back of my shirt and pulling me away from the edge.

"Thanks Lou," I said. We both looked over the edge of the hole. It was pitch black. I looked around for any sign of Jezebel, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Jez?" I called out.

"Down here!" I heard her call out, her voice echoing. Louis and I looked at each other, then back into the hole. I saw a faint outline of a person.

"Jez? How'd you…?"

"What do you think Ambrosia? I jumped down here?" she yelled.

Zayn, Harry, and Cry walked over.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Your girlfriend fell into a hole," Louis said, pointing at the hole. Harry's eyes went wide and he looked over the edge of the hole.

"You okay Jez?"

"Yeah, and I think I found a sword."

"Good," Cry said, "With Pewds's luck, I have a feeling we're going to need it."

I handed one of my crutches to Harry, who lowered it into the hole for Jezebel. He started pulling her up. Louis grabbed a hold of the crutch and helped Harry pull Jezebel up. Jezebel immerged from the hole, holding an iron sword.

"Take this," she said, handing the sword to Zayn. Harry and Louis pulled her out of the hole and all three of them fell back on the ground.

"You okay?" Cry asked, looking down at them. Jezebel sat up.

"Yeah," she said. Harry and Louis stood up and Harry helped Jezebel up.

"Seen any sight of Pewds yet?"

"Not yet," Cry said, "But I'm sure we'll find him s…" Cry was interrupted by a girlish scream. We all just looked confused.

"Who was that?" Louis asked.

"Um…" Cry said, hesitantly, "That would be Pewds." We looked at him in disbelief. He began to climb up a nearby hill, towards the scream, and we followed him. When we reached the top of the hill, we saw a small figure at the bottom, running away from a horde of enderman.

"Pewds," Cry said, facepalming, "Why did you even look at them?" He started down the hill while everyone besides me was confused.

"If you look at an enderman, they come after you," I explained. I began to slowly make my way down to the bottom of the hill, with difficulty. I hated going down stairs with crutches, it honestly scared the shit out of me. I wasn't even a quarter of the way down the hill when I was all of a sudden being carried downhill, by Louis.

"Thanks," I said as Louis set me down at the bottom of the hill.

"No problem," he said, handing me the crutches. I turned around and saw Cry trying to distract the Enderman chasing Pewdie. One of them turned their attention to him, but the others just kept chasing Pewds.

"Hand me the sword, Zayn," Louis said. Zayn gave him the sword and he twirled it.

"Just remember Lou, don't look right at its face," I reminded him.

"Got it." And with that, Louis charged.

** Oh my god, have you seen One Direction's Music Video for "Little Things"? ASDFGHJKL, they're just so amazing!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a while! I've been SO busy lately. Well, on the bright side, I'm ¼ of the way through senior year! YAY!**

** I've also been starting other fanfictions. "It All Began on Twitter (A Liam Payne Fanfiction)" and "Last Night (A Harry Styles Fanfiction)" Yeah, I know, a lot of One Direction, I admit, I'M OBSESSED WITH THOSE BOYS! If you get the chance, please read them!**

** Anyways, thanks for reading. MyCreativeMind out!**


	17. Chapter 16

Louis charged, sword in hand. He twirled the sword and swiped at one of the enderman and it crumbled to dust.

"Awesome!" Louis yelled. Zayn and Harry were cheering and Jezebel was jumping up and down. Cry grabbed a stick he found nearby and started whacking the enderman that was following him on the head. After five hits, the enderman turned to dust like the one Louis had killed had.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Louis taking on three enderman at once. I tossed one of the crutches to Harry.

"Go and help Lou!" I said. He nodded and went to help Louis. He hit one of the enderman on the head and it crumbled to dust right away.

"Nice hit Haz!" Jezebel called.

The fight continued until there were only two enderman left. Pewds and Cry were fighting one of them and Harry and Louis were fighting the other. And just as Cry killed the enderman they were fighting, things started to go wrong…

"No!" Harry yelled. Louis crumpled to the ground, holding his stomach, "Boo!" Harry went into a frenzy, trying to kill the last enderman. Pewdie and Cry ran to help Harry. Cry hit the enderman in the head and it dissolved.

Zayn and Jezebel ran over to Louis. Cry came over to me and helped me hop over to where everyone was gathered around Louis.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Pewdie was repeating over and over again to Cry and Harry. Jezebel reached the others and she gasped.

"Harry, you're bleeding," Jezebel told him. She tried to look at his wound, but Harry stopped her.

"No," he said, his face twisting in pain, "Take care of Louis first."

"Are you sure?" Jezebel asked. Harry just nodded. She paused, and then knelt down by Louis. His abdomen was covered in blood and he was unconscious.

"Okay," Jezebel said, "We need to get him back to base camp. I can't do anything here." Zayn picked Louis up and Harry gave me my crutch back. Cry took the map and we made our way back to base camp as fast as we could.

When we were half way to base camp, Harry began to slow down. He touched his side and when he pulled his hand back, it was covered in his blood.

"Harry?" Jezebel said hesitantly before Harry fell to his knees; Jezebel ran to his side.

"Cry, can you help quick?" she said frantically. Cry went over to Harry and picked him up. After that, we pretty much ran the rest of the way back.

We broke through the cluster of trees and reached camp. Almost immediately, I heard a shriek and saw Page run up to us.

"What happened? Wha- Louis- gah- what?" she stammered.

"Page, get out of the way!" Jezebel said, and Page moved to the side. Zayn and Cry brought Louis and Harry over to the pile of supplies the others had gathered while we were away and set them down. Jezebel pulled Anna over to Louis and gave her instructions on how to tend to his wound. She then went over to Harry and tore his shirt to reveal a cut at his side.

I had to look away at that point. Ever since we had been transported into Amnesia, I couldn't stand the sight of blood as much as I could before everything. Cry saw my discomfort and went over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"I just don't know how much more of this I can take," I said, "How long is this going to go on?"

"I don't know Ambrosia," he said. He was about to touch my shoulder when I stopped him.

"You don't have Harry's blood on your hand, do you?"

"Um, hang on one moment," he said. I heard him walk away. I risked a quick look at the others and saw Anna wrapping something around Louis's abdomen and Jezebel's hands covered in Harry's blood. I started to feel dizzy.

"Oh boy," I said as I sat down.

"Ambrosia?" Liam walked over to me and sat down next to me, "You really don't look too good…" My vision clouded and I shook my head to try and clear my head.

"I should be fine soon," I said, "I just can't stand the sight of blood anymore I guess. Ever since all this began…"

"Ah," Liam nodded, "I see. I'm sure it's just a phase though. Who knows? Maybe when we're out of here, you won't feel weak at the sight of blood." I groaned.

"Weak?" I asked. I hated the word; I needed to be anything but weak now.

"Okay, maybe weak was the wrong word," Liam admitted, "But you know what I mean." I nodded and put my crutches to the side.

"I don't think I'll need these anymore," I said, "My foot feels better now." I stood up and walked around for a bit. The truth was, my foot still hurt, but I didn't let the pain show. I walked over to Louis and Harry, careful not to look at them.

"Amb?" Cry walked up behind me, "Your foot feeling better?"

"Yeah," I said, looking down at the ground, "It's doing a lot better."

"But…" Of course he was able to tell something was wrong…

"I'm just trying not to look at them," I said, "Harry and Louis, I mean."

"Why?" Cry asked, "Because of the blood? I didn't know you felt sick around blood."

"I didn't before," I said, "Not before all this."

"Shit," Jezebel muttered and I couldn't help but look up. Harry was still bleeding and he had gone pale. Next to them, Louis was beginning to wake up,

"Harry come on, don't do this to me!" Jezebel was working frantically to stop the bleeding, but I never found out if she did, because that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


End file.
